


Can you hear my heart

by AnnabethTehMonster



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethTehMonster/pseuds/AnnabethTehMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut it, sparkles."<br/>Alec and Magnus are arguing about what's better, Shadowhunters or Warlocks when it takes a more fluffy turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Woah guys! 50 kudos in a day???  
> I'm gonna make a series of little things like this, what d'ya think?  
> Thanks you all so much!

"Your race is a cult of killers!" Magnus exclaims. He and Alec are sat on the leopard print sofa in Magnus' front room. "They are not!" Alec protests. He stands up and starts pacing. "There are corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things which act against everything that we believe. They must be fought!" He throws himself back on the sofa with a thump. Magnus raises and eyebrow and says "Did you practice that?" Alec swats his arm. "Shut it, sparkles." The warlock opens his mouth to say something else but the younger man starts talking before him. "And you can't say that you've never killed." Magnus suddenly becomes very grave. "I never take life Alexander," he says quietly,"not unless my own or someone I care about's is immediately threatened." "That still... But that..." Alec tries to take back the argument. "Look Darling, it's your job, I get it." He sighs. "I've known Shadowhunters for centuries. I know your whole 'Unless we are prepared to sacrifice our lives for the good of all then evil will spread like the plague'." Alec shifts uncomfortably. "I'm not even that good at it." He says, staring at the floor. "Jace has killed the most demons of anyone of my generation.He's courageous. I'm just a coward." He hangs his head. "Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, you know." Says Magnus. "It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway. Your job is to look after Jace and Izzy, and you do that perfectly." Alec snuggles into Magnus' side. "I wish I could be with you forever, Mags." "I know. But I'm not human, I walk in eternity." He frowns. "I cant help thinking that one day you'll be gone." "Why do you make attachments if they make you miserable?" Asks Alec. "Ah," says Magnus, "Love has never been known for its rationality, my dear Alexander. I once thought that it would be good to cut myself off. There's so much mental traffic in the universe, I thought that solitude was the only peace." He looks down at Alec. "But I have found greater peace in love." "Why can't I stay with you forever, Mags?" Alec whispers to Magnus' neck. "The universe hangs by such a fragile thread of coincidences. It's useless to meddle with it." "I love you Mags." "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> Please comment, I love constructive feedback so if you notice that something is wrong or know how I could improve, I'd love to hear from you!  
> Thanks for 1k hits, it means a lot to me, especially as I haven't been writing fics for long (as you can probably tell, right?).  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, it puts a smile on my face to see that so many people appreciate my work


End file.
